Zelda Fantasy 8
by Jigglypuff
Summary: Final Fantasy 8 crossed over with Zelda? IT CANNOT BE! But it is..... Latest Update:The prolouge. From beginning FMV to when Link(Squall) and Ruto(Quistis) meet.


Zelda Fantasy 8: The ultimate crossover(and MST!) between Final Fantasy 8 and Zelda  
by Jigglypuff  
---------------------  
Jigglypuff comes in the room, followed by Galaxy Girl, Chica, and Cerena, carrying a Gamecube in with a stack of CDs high enough to match a mini replica of the Twin Towers(no offense!). Wintyr came bursting in last.  
"So, do you dare say you guys get a taste of what Final Fantasy is?"  
"It's good, that's what it is!", Wintyr said while playing with a Laguna action figure.  
"Well, me, GG, and Chica haven't even seen this phenomenon. It's safe to say that we should get a taste of it at least once!" Cerena argued.  
"GG? Please hand me the disc case."  
GG gave Jigglypuff a 4-disc case, labeled 'Zelda Fantasy 8'. Jigglypuff opened the case, took out a disc labeled DISC ONE, and placed it in the Gamecube.  
"Here we go....let's select New Game...."  
A peaceful beach lit the screen. And so began one of the greatest crossovers MSTed....  
-----------------------  
L E G E N D |  
------------------------  
[] indicate authors - |  
regular text -------- |  
indicates game play.|  
------------------------  
( A small beach is shown. Girls sing the words "Fithos.....Lusec.....Wecos......Vinosec...." as the camera starts moving forward out towards the sea. Text appears-)  
  
I'll be here....  
  
[Jigglypuff: AACK! Hallucination!]  
  
Why?  
  
[GG:To kiss ya baby!]  
  
I'll be waiting for you....  
  
[Chica: Who?]  
[Jigglypuff: Your Momma!]  
  
(Scene changes to a desert, but camera still moves forward)  
  
If you come here.....  
  
(Scene changes to a flower field)  
  
You'll find me.  
  
[Wintyr:Where?]  
  
I promise.  
  
[Cerena:You haven't told us where yet!]  
  
(Cut to scene: Zelda, as Rinoa, catching a petal and changing it into a gold feather)  
  
[GG:OOH! Magic! Show it again!]  
  
(The gold feather flies into the sky and then comes down as a gunblade, which is recognizable as Link/Squall's. Edea/Nabooru is shown in the background.)  
  
JIGGLYPUFF PRODUCTIONS  
  
PRESENT  
  
ZELDA FANTASY 8  
  
|||~-zf8-~|||  
  
(Link picks up his gunblade and goes toward Seifer/Ganondorf, and starts to fight him. The first swing of the sword brings some feathers to appear, changing the camera's view to that of Zelda. Then Nabooru. Then Zelda and Nabooru.)  
  
[GG: Is this game all about Nabooru and Zelda?]  
[Chica: I hope not.]  
  
(Link starts sword-fighting with Ganondorf)  
  
[GG:And ends up being killed by Ganondorf.]  
[Chica: Who's obviously high on Sweet N' Low.]  
  
(Ganondorf casts a spell, which makes Link vulnerable to attack. Ganon raises his sword)  
  
[Wintyr: And imitates Cloud's Shinra Salute!]  
  
(and swings it down)  
  
[Jigglypuff:To kill himself!]  
  
(cutting a piece of skin beside Link's nose. Link retaliates by swinging his sword, using sparks from the ground)  
  
[Wintyr:To make fireworks!]  
  
(to blind Ganondorf as he makes the same cut, only on the opposite side of the nose. Pictures flash of Link and Zelda...)  
  
[Jigglypuff: Um.......does this mean I'm actually a Link/Zelda shipper now instead of Link/Saria?]  
[GG:Yep! NOT!]  
[Jigglypuff: Now you're confusing me!]  
  
(and it all disappears, replaced by black and text...)  
  
--------------------------------------  
Z E L D A | F A N T A S Y | V I I I  
--------------------------------------  
  
(Link appears in the infirmary, lying down on a bed. Anju/Dr. Kadowaki is by his side.)  
  
Anju:Are you all right?  
  
(Jigglypuff goes to "my head hurts" on the menu that came.)  
  
"My head hurts."  
  
Anju:I understand. You should be fine! Say your name for me, at least!  
  
[Jigglypuff: My name is WHAT? My name is WHO? My name is WHAT? Ny name is *chikachika* Slim Shady!]  
  
(Jigglypuff punches in "Link" instead of "Squall" on the name input board)  
  
[Jigglypuff: OK, so I forgot to modify the default names. My bad.]  
  
Anju: You should be careful next time!  
  
Link: Tell that to Ganondorf.  
  
Anju: That Ganondorf....won't listen to anyone. You wanna be cool about it? Well, just don't get hurt in the process. I have MY share of pay, you know.  
  
[GG:Too bad Seifer's in the bed right now.]  
[Wintyr: You don't even want to know.]  
[Cerena: I DO! I DO!]  
  
Anju: Now who was your teacher again?  
  
[GG(Math teacher voice):FWAHAHAHA! I AM THE GRIM REAPER AND I WILL GIVE YOU YOUR FINALS!]  
  
Anju:Quistis(Ruto)! I'll call her now. ::dials up phone:: Hello? Yes. Your student is here. Come and get him, please.  
  
/\/\/So we meet again, Link....../\/\/\/  
  
\/\/\Wha?\/\/\/  
  
(Ruto comes and looks at Link. She smiles passionately.)  
  
Ruto:(I HAVE TO CONTROL MYSELF....THIS IS A VIDEO GAME! YOU CAN DO IT......)  
  
Ruto:I knew it would be either you or Ganondorf! Let's go now.  
  
-How'd you like the Prolouge? Please send all flames to the trash. Thank you.-  
j i g g l y p u f f ' s | f i c s 


End file.
